The present invention relates to a process for point superabrasive machining of nickel alloys and to a tool used in the process.
Machining of complex shapes in nickel materials is typically performed using point milling. This technology uses a rotary multi-tooth cutter to remove material. Other more restrictive methods, such as electrochemical machining and flank milling, allow fast machining times but restrict the geometries that can be designed. Because of these restrictions, point milling is often used. This gives the designer maximum flexibility in component design. Point milling however is a relatively slow process when machining high hardness materials such as nickel alloys.